Bad Bite
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Rose and the Doctor visit Barry Island for firework night. They are separated due to the large crowd. Something dark lurks in the shadows waiting...   Paring: Ten/Rose, Mitchell/Annie and George/Nina. Hal and Tom appear in the final chapter with SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1: Separated and Bitten

**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Bad Bite – Chapter 1**

"Looks like we've landed, Rose," the Doctor said, enthusiastically.

He danced around the console as Rose Tyler stood grinning.

"Where are we?" his companion asked curiously.

"Barry Island, November 5th, present day, 7:50," the Doctor replied, "And the fireworks start shortly, so we better be quick."

The Doctor took Rose by the hand and whisked her out of the TARDIS. Rose zipped her hoodless blue sweater up, as it was mildly cold. They left the beach, where the TARDIS was parked and strolled a small way up to the nearest town, and gazed around in wonder.

"Sometimes I think I'd like to live at the seaside," Rose commented, "However, it wouldn't be as fun as travelling with you, and seeing the stars. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Doctor. And if it were ever possible, eternity."

"Do you know what, Rose, so would I," the Doctor told her.

He smiled at the thought, with gleaming eyes, as bright as the stars. Oh how he'd _love_ to spend eternity with Rose Tyler. She had turned him into a better person and wiped away the darkness that had burned inside him. Without Rose in his life, the Doctor may not have become a better person.

The Doctor and Rose stopped in the town and leant forward, balancing their weight on the rusty railings. They looked ahead into the horizon as the fireworks were released and flying free, soaring in the sky, like raging rockets. As they exploded, the life and the colour burst from them.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant," the Doctor mumbled.

"I defiantly agree," Rose said, as she rested her head against the Doctor's shoulder.

They watched as the sky came to life with light, before continuing down the streets of the town. The Doctor and Rose turned down onto a street where the crowds were high, with people travelling in different directions, surging around them. Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and found he was nowhere near her. They had got separated through the busy crowd.

_Shoot_, Rose thought as she frantically turned to search for the Doctor. _He's probably looking for me too_. She dashed down the street, telling herself that the Doctor must be nearby. Rose turned down another street, much quieter, where she stopped at the entrance to a dark desolate alley, to get her breath back.

Suddenly, a vampire appeared behind Rose. His eyes were the colour of deep black, and were as dark as the endless sky. His mouth opened, revealing fangs that were gleaming in the moonlight. He slowly approached Rose. Her luscious scent overwhelmed him and he couldn't turn away. It was too much to ignore and turn away from. Then it happened. The vampire grabbed Rose and sunk his teeth through the fragile skin on her neck, before she had had a chance to scream.

**A/N:**** More coming soon. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Mitchell's Caught Out

**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Bad Bite – Chapter 2**

He pulled away from Rose and prepared to drink her blood, as he saw it fall down her neck and onto her blue sweater. He suddenly caught eye contact, seeing the silent plea in her eyes. John Mitchell became overwhelmed with guilt, flowing rapidly inside him. He shifted away from her, by a few inches.

"I'm so sorry," he said, with his voice trembling, showing the guilt, "Oh God, what the hell have I done?"

Mitchell looked back at the blood covered Rose. She was losing rapid amounts of blood and wasn't likely to live much longer. Her life was draining away and she was dying. Rose only had moments left. There was a way to save her. Mitchell knew this – recruit her! Change her into a vampire! But if this happened, she may not _totally_ be Rose again.

In the last few moments of her human life, Mitchell cut his wrist with a piece of beer bottle glass and let a few drops of his blood drip into Rose's mouth. Rose struggled, but gave an awkward swallow. She glanced up at Mitchell, turning her head weakly. Suddenly, her eyes closed and she began to lose consciousness. Mitchell felt for her pulse, sensing that it decreased rapidly.

_Oh for the love of Christ, tell me this is going to work_, Mitchell thought, _I don't want to end up __properly__ killing another person._

Mitchell scooped Rose up in his arms, ignoring the remaining scent of her tempting luscious blood. He decided to take her back to Honolulu Heights, the B&B he rented with werewolves, George and Nina, followed by ghost and former lover, Annie. He dreaded the thought of having to tell them about the accident. But it was her scent; that different scent that had triggered the lust. She had smelled of so many places, so she clearly couldn't have been from around here. But compared to _all_ his other victims, Rose's scent was nothing but irresistible, considering it had just wiped away his will power.

Mitchell unlocked the door, carrying Rose inside, immediately taking her up to one of the spare rooms and laying her on the bed. Then he closed the door behind him and immediately ran downstairs, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Mitchell took a large gulp of the glass and slumped on the sofa. He was racked with guilt for what he had done to Rose; he'd practically drained her life from her.

Half an hour later, George, Nina and Annie arrived home. They were laughing, but suddenly stopped when they noticed Mitchell sitting depressed.

"Mitchell, are you okay?" Annie asked.

"You look a bit down in the dumps," George commented.

"Bad day at work," Mitchell lied.

"Well I'm sure we can find a way to cheer you up," Annie said.

She perched next to Mitchell and kissed him gently. After she pulled away, Mitchell smiled weakly.

"We better start cooking dinner," Nina mentioned.

"And _the Real Hustle_ is on tonight," George added.

George, no matter how hard he was trying, was desperate to cheer his best friend up. But curled up watching _The Real Hustle___with his friends, wouldn't help Mitchell to forget that he had recruited Rose, considering she was lying upstairs and may wake up blood thirsty at any moment.

After a few hours, the four housemates were curled up on the couch, with the TV showing _The Real Hustle_. This had been George's idea, as it was his favourite television programme. George, Annie and Nina seemed to get quite into the show. However, Mitchell just couldn't seem to stop worrying about Rose. He'd kept thinking things like, _What next? Do I tell her friends? Do I tell her family?_

Upstairs, Rose Tyler was lying motionless and still. Suddenly, she awoke, gasping heavily. The whole of her eyes were deep black, like the endless sky. A second later, her eyes changed back to their normal colour. Rose sat up, unaware of her surroundings.

_How the hell did I get here_, she thought worriedly.

Rose leapt up off the bed and sprinted downstairs, feeling fractionally faster than she remembered. She charged into the living room/bar area where the four housemates were. George did a double take when he saw Rose standing in the doorway.

"Where am I ?" Rose suddenly asked, as George looked at her, shocked.

"Uh…who are you?" George asked alarmed; his voice had slightly begun to rise to being mildly high pitched.

The others suddenly turned.

"Oh my God, she's covered in blood!" Annie exclaimed, gaping at Rose's sweater.

Rose casually tucked her hair behind her ears, also revealing the bite marks on one side of her neck. The housemates noticed, and Mitchell looked down, facing the ground in guilt. Suddenly, George turned at the mirror and noticed Rose's reflection was missing. Then he turned to Mitchell, with a _very_ serious look on his face and said, "Mitchell, what the hell have you done?"

**A/N:**** More coming soon. Please review. Hope you are enjoying it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3: Talking And Forgiving

**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Bad Bite – Chapter 3**

Mitchell looked towards his friends, and then to Rose, with a face full of regret. Rose gasped in horror when she remembered Mitchell was the one who converted her.

"It was him!" Rose yelled in panic, "He's the one who bit me!"

George, Nina and Annie stared with horrified looks.

"Mitchell, you did this," Annie said, trying her best not to believe what she was hearing.

"For God's sake you bit another human!" Nina burst out, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Jesus Christ, Mitchell!" George exclaimed.

"Listen, it was an accident," Mitchell answered, "You have to believe me. Somehow, she has a different scent, and it overpowered me. I tried to walk away, but it kept pulling me in. There's something _different_ about her."

"This sounds just about believable," Nina commented sarcastically.

"No, he's right about me being different," Rose added, attempting to be brave.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rose said.

"Well we don't know yet," George pointed out.

"I'm a time traveller," Rose explained, "I travel through time and space with a man called the Doctor. He doesn't age. Regenerates. Changes face."

"Wow, first vampires, then werewolves and now time travel," Annie said, amazed, "This is incredible!"

"Why did you come here?" George asked Rose, "To Barry, that is."

"The Doctor wanted to treat me by showing me the fireworks," Rose replied, "Then we got lost and separated in the crowd. I went to look for him and…"

She stopped, feeling the anger surge inside her, and then glared coldly at Mitchell.

"He drained my life from me!"

"It was an accident," Mitchell reminded her, "It could've been worse. I could've killed you. But I didn't do that. I converted you. You didn't die."

"THEN WHY DON'T I HAVE A PULSE?" Rose yelled.

Suddenly, she lunged for Mitchell. At the right time, Nina and Annie grabbed her and held her back. George grabbed Mitchell by the arm struggling to hold on, as the vampire in his grip was slightly stronger.

"Take her through to the kitchen," Nina suggested.

Annie and Nina dragged the raging Rose through to the kitchen, as she glared at Mitchell with a terrifying hiss in her voice. The werewolf and the ghost got her inside and closed the kitchen door behind them.

Meanwhile, Mitchell and George sat in the living area. For a brief moment, there was an awkward silence. Then George broke in.

"Honestly, Mitchell," he sighed, "What made you attack her?"

"I told you. George, it was her scent," Mitchell told him, "Maybe because no one travels _that_ much as her.

"Apart from Annie, I swear it got worse when you're around women, the ones that are human," George said.

Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"We have to tell her friend," Mitchell pointed out, "This time travelling Doctor she's friends with."

"Oh God, well we can't tell him almost immediately. He'd think we've gone mad."  
>"Calm down, George, we'll come up with something," Mitchell assured him.<p>

In the kitchen, Rose, Annie and Nina sat silently. Then Rose broke in.

"I'm sorry," Rose said quietly.

"It's okay, you have a right to be angry at Mitchell like that," Annie assured her, "I don't normally say that, but judging by how you feel, then I suppose it's best to get it out of your system."

"We didn't exactly introduce ourselves," Nina realised, "I'm Nina by the way, Nina Pickering. That's Annie, Annie Sawyer. And George Sands is my partner, the other bloke. I'm sure you've established who Mitchell is."

Rose nodded.

"I'm Rose," she told them, "Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose," Annie said, smiling.

The vampire shook hands with the werewolf and the ghost.

"How old were you, when Mitchell bit you?" Nina asked.

"Twenty," Rose replied, "Almost twenty-one."

"Oh my God," Annie said, "I have to admit, that is a young age to get bitten at. You poor thing."

"It's okay, Annie, I guess accidents just happen," Rose mentioned.

"So, the Doctor…he's alien then?" Annie asked.

Rose nodded.

"An alien with _really_ great hair," Rose added, "I met him when I was nineteen and travelled with him since."

"Are you and him? You know…um," Nina began, starting to trail off.

"No, we're not a couple, we're just really good friends," Rose told them, "But I want to spend eternity with him. And he does too. He told me when we arrived."

Annie couldn't help but grin at this.

"You can," she said, "Spend eternity with the Doctor now you're…uh…immortal."  
>Annie had struggled to find the better word to describe Rose's <em>condition<em>.

"It's okay, you can say the word," Rose said, "Vampire."

"Mitchell's pretty used to it, he's 117," Nina told Rose, "All vampires have eternal youth. Hence the 'no pulse' and 'dead' part."

"I wonder how I'd cope around the Doctor, now I'm a vampire," Rose mentioned.

"I'm sure you'll have the will power," Annie said, "With a bit of training I suppose."  
>"The Doctor also has two hearts," Rose suddenly added.<p>

"That's bad," Nina realised, "Being near the Doctor might trigger Rose's blood lust. If he's got two hearts, his blood will flow faster."

"Don't remind me," Rose said, with a mild touch of humour, "My throats drier than earlier."

She poured herself some water and went through several cups worth before she was alright.

"Perhaps you should stay the night," Nina suggested, "I'll get those clothes cleaned so all the blood is washed out."

"Thanks, Nina."

"You'll feel better once you've cleaned up," Annie added.

Annie took Rose upstairs where she found a spare pair of PJs for her and a spare towel. Annie went downstairs while Rose showered and washed all the blood away. When she was done, she stepped out and changed into the PJs, then turned back to the mirror, forgetting that her reflection was missing.

_I'll have to get used to this_, Rose thought. She dried her hair and came to the hallway where Annie was waiting.

"I fixed the bed sheets and moved the blood stained ones," Annie explained.

"Thanks," Rose told her.

Rose went into her room and lied down on the bed. She heard George, Nina, Annie and Mitchell getting ready for the night. Eventually, Rose fell asleep.

Sometime later, she awoke and found she couldn't get back to sleep again. Rose sighed. She wondered if this might be a vampire thing or just being in a new environment. Rose decided to get up and go downstairs. She crept quietly, like a mouse, not wanting to disturb the others. She made it to the living area, but turned hesitant when she noticed Mitchell was there, sitting still like a stone statue. He glanced up at her. Rose didn't turn away or try to avoid him. She just perched on the sofa, next to him.

"Did you know I'd come down here?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"No, not really," Mitchell replied, "But we hardly sleep on our first night as a vampire. Most vampires are like that. You'll soon get a regular sleep pattern."

"How long will that take?" Rose asked.

"It depends, there's no exact time," Mitchell explained.

"Nina told me how old you are, so I guess you've got better experience than me," Rose said, "By the way, I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

Without a trace of reluctance, Rose held out her hand to Mitchell and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. I'm sorry about what I did to you."

"And I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier," Rose added.

"It's okay, Rose," Mitchell said.

"When did you get bitten and who bit you?" Rose asked him.

"During World War One, I was bitten by a vampire called Herrick," Mitchell replied, "He died a while ago. George ripped his head off, as he's a werewolf."

"That sounds like George," Rose added humorously.

"I finally went cold turkey after 50 years of blood and killing," Mitchell mentioned, "It's hard, but sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled back. I'm often strong enough to fight it. This _lust_. This _hunger_."

"And I'm only hours old," Rose told him.

"You'll get frequent cravings, they're worse when you're young," Mitchell explained, "Rose, I'll teach you how to control yourself. Make sure you're okay."

"Thanks, Mitchell," she said, "I just hope I'll have the strength."

"I'm sure you will. Think of it like controlling yourself around chocolate, something women desire," Mitchell advised.

Rose smiled, feeling that she was beginning to trust Mitchell. She knew that he'd help her to control the lust. She _needed_ to learn. Draining the Doctor is what Rose dreaded doing. Rose hoped she could go to _all _lengths possible to always avoid this risk. She leant back on the sofa and sighed.

"Mitchell I trust you," Rose said, "And I forgive you, because that's what the Doctor would want me to do."

Eventually, Rose headed back upstairs. She may be a vampire now, but that wouldn't stop her from sleeping. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Rose soon managed to fall asleep after some minor struggles.

Mitchell came upstairs not long after Rose. He went inside his room and saw Annie sitting on the end of the bed. Then she looked up at him.

"Did you talk to Rose?"

"Yeah."

"Did she forgive you?"

"Yeah, she forgave me. Rose trusts me and I'm gonna teach her to control the hunger. Something I should've been taught all those long years ago when I became a vampire."

He slumped on the bed and Annie cuddled up to him. Mitchell put his arm around the ghost's shoulder, pulling her close.

"Could she still travel with the Doctor?" Annie asked, "Be near him and everyone at all those places he takes her to. It would be terrible if Rose killed someone famous and rewrote history."

Mitchell laughed and smiled at Annie with his charming grin.

"That _would_ be terrible," Mitchell replied, "But I hope she can still travel with the Doctor. That's what's making her happy."

"As long as she gets the right training, Rose will be okay," Annie said, assuring herself.

"I better get some sleep," Mitchell pointed out, "It might be a long day tomorrow."

Mitchell climbed into the bed and drifted off to a deep dreamy sleep, while Annie watched him peacefully. Then she curled up next to him and tried not to think about what tomorrow would bring for them all.

**A/N:**** Hope you're enjoying this. Please review. More on the way soon**


	4. Chapter 4: Running Into The Doctor

**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Bad Bite – Chapter 4**

Rose woke up at about 8:30am. She headed downstairs to find Mitchell, Annie, George and Nina were all up and moving.

"You slept well," Nina commented.

"I guess I did," Rose said.

"Can I get you anything?" Annie asked cheerfully, "Tea perhaps?"

"Tea would be good," Rose replied.

"Your clothes are washed and dried, "George told her, "The worst of the blood stains are gone. It shouldn't be noticeable."

"Thanks, George," Rose said, smiling.

She picked up her clothes and went upstairs to change. Rose got dressed and folded the PJs, placing them on the end of the bed, after she'd made it. She brushed her hair as best as possible and then brushed her teeth with a new toothbrush that Annie had left for her. Once she was ready, Rose headed downstairs, into the living area.

"George and I need to go to work shortly," Nina explained, "About another hour or so."

"I might stay near the B&B, probably best for the safety of others," Rose suggested, "How I'm gonna face the Doctor in this…state, I don't know."

"You'll be fine, Rose," Mitchell assured her, "I'll make sure of that. I'm going for a walk, I need some air, and a cigarette."

Mitchell put his jacket on, grabbed a cigarette packet and headed out of the door. Rose stayed at the B&B with Annie, George and Nina.

Mitchell lit a cigarette and walked a way down the street. Suddenly, a young man, who looked in his thirties, wearing white All Star Converses, a brown suit and a brown overall coat, came running towards Mitchell. He noticed the man looked terribly worried, and looked as if he'd been crying.

"Excuse me, have you seen my friend?" he asked, "She's got shoulder length blonde hair. Her name is Rose."

Mitchell felt as if he'd been staked in the heart. This _had_ to be the Doctor, Rose's friend she'd mentioned.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her," Mitchell lied, with regret and guilt in his voice.

He wanted to tell him, but knew he couldn't. Mitchell wrote down the B&B phone number and gave it to the Doctor.

"This is the number of the B&B I'm renting with my friends. Call if you think you've seen her. Maybe I can help."

"Thank you. I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Mitchell."

The Doctor continued down the street as Mitchell watched in sorrow. Mitchell sighed and buried his face in his hands. Oh how much he'd wanted to tell the truth about what happened to Rose. But he imagined the Doctor's fury and rage. He'd _seen_ how depressed the Doctor was when he'd asked him. Mitchell was _so_ sick of doing wrong and lying to people. It was bad enough he'd lied to his friends in past events. Something he'd _never_ wanted to do. He decided to head back to the B&B. Mitchell felt he'd be better off around his friends, the ones who made him happy. He'd recruited Rose, someone _needed _to look out for her, and teach her how to control the hunger and cravings. That _someone_ was going to be _him_.

**A/N:**** Please review. More coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Is Out

**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Bad Bite – Chapter 5**

"That's it, I need to get out, and I need fresh air!" Rose said, desperately.

"What, outside!" George exclaimed, slightly high pitched and worried.

"I won't go far, George," Rose assured him.

"You're not even a day old, Rose!" George told her, still in hysterics.

"Keeping her cooped up inside won't be good for her health," Annie pointed out, "Rose should get some air. I'll go with her."

"Thank you, Annie," George said, calming down.

Rose zipped up her hoodless blue sweater and headed out of the front door with Annie. They strolled slowly down the hill and down near the beachfront.

"A bit of air does you good," Annie told her, "Even if you are dead."

"Thanks then," Rose said, sarcastically.

"I didn't _just_ mean you," Annie added.

The vampire and the ghost continued to laugh as they continued walking. Then they stopped at the top of a hill, letting the wind soar through their hair.

The Doctor was walking nearby. Suddenly, he stopped when he saw a girl at the top of the hill, wearing grey clothing and had brown curly hair that came to the top of her shoulders. Then, he saw another girl, with glistening golden hair, wearing a blue sweater, followed by black jeans. His hearts began to beat faster. He'd done it. The Doctor had finally found Rose Tyler after she'd gone missing last night. A smile shone across his face.

"Rose!" he called out to her, with his voice echoing in the wind.

Rose, from the top of the hill, heard her name echoing. She looked down, seeing the Doctor was standing there. She was pleased to see him, but at the same time, Rose panicked, knowing the risk of the hunger overwhelming her.

"The Doctor's here," Rose suddenly told Annie, "Look, he found me."

Annie noticed. Then Rose ran off, back in the direction to Honolulu Heights. The Doctor sprinted as fast as possible, almost catching up to her. Rose slammed the front door shut, before the Doctor managed to get inside. She frantically dashed through to the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Then Annie warped into the kitchen where Rose was.

"I've got to tell Mitchell," Annie said, panicking.

"Then go and get him," Rose hissed frantically.

Annie warped out of the kitchen and ran off down the street to find Mitchell.

George and Nina heard the Doctor's loud knocking. Then George answered the door.

"I saw Rose," the Doctor suddenly said, "She came in here."

_Oh God_, George thought.

"Uh…are you sure? It might just be someone who looks like her," he finally managed to say.

The Doctor didn't look any near to being as convinced as George hoped he'd be. Timing it right, Nina finally came to the front door.

"George, maybe you'd like to invite this man in," Nina said, rhetorically.

George stood shocked for a second, almost thinking he'd heard wrong.

"Um…come in," he invited.

The Doctor followed George and Nina into the living area and sat down on the sofa.

"My name's Nina and this is my partner, George," Nina explained.

"Nice to meet you, George and Nina. I'm the Doctor."

Meanwhile, Annie had finally found Mitchell as she saw him coming back towards the B&B. She ran over and pulled him by the arm.

"Come this way, we've got a problem," Annie hissed.

"Jesus, Annie what do you mean?" Mitchell asked, confused.

Annie pulled Mitchell round the back of the B&B and through the back doors, into the kitchen, where Rose was waiting.

"What's going on?"

"The Doctor's here," Annie explained, answering Mitchell's second question, "George and Nina are stalling him."

Mitchell looked horrified.

"I can sense him," Rose pointed out, "And those fast beating hearts, followed by all that blood travelling around him, in a fast flow."

She started to get bloodlust. Rose shook, like a piece of cold ice. Then her eyes turned as dark as coal. Suddenly, Mitchell and Annie noticed, moments before Rose was about to leap for the door. At exactly the right time, they managed to grab hold of her.

"_His _blood, it's _killing_ me," Rose said, desperately, "I've never _wanted_ or _craved_ anything like it."

"Rose, calm down," Annie told her.

"If you kill the Doctor, you'll regret it forever," Mitchell explained.

"Let go, I _want_ that blood _so_ bad," Rose mentioned.

"It's just the cravings making you think that," Mitchell pointed out.

The manic moments moved by and ravenous Rose managed to calm down.

"What if I can't control myself," Rose asked worriedly.

"You've got to try," Mitchell replied.

Back in the living area, the Doctor started to get impatient about where Rose was.

"Where is Rose?" the Doctor asked, showing signs of frustration.

"I'm right here, Doctor," he heard her reply.

Rose came into the living area, with Mitchell and Annie supervising her, in case she had another attack. The Doctor stood up, smiling at Rose, and she saw the relief in his eyes. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug. Rose _almost_ bit him, but controlled herself before gently pulling away from his arms.

"What happened to you after we were separated last night?" the Doctor asked.

Rose was about to speak. Then Mitchell broke in.

"She slipped over and hit her head," Mitchell lied, with a _very_ straight face, and then continued after Rose shot him an alarmed glace, "I found her unconscious in an alley and brought her back here. We cleaned her up and Rose stayed the night."

The Doctor looked back at Rose.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," Rose replied.

"You look pale," the Doctor commented, "Paler than normal."

"It's just the light," Rose lied.

She shot a panicked glance over at Mitchell. It was at that moment that the Doctor suddenly saw the faint blood stains on her sweater and the collar of her blue buttoned shirt. He gently approached her.

"Rose…what happened? Why are there blood stains on your clothes?"

Suddenly, the Doctor noticed the brutal bite marks on Rose's neck! Mitchell looked away in horror. He was hit hard. The Doctor had finally worked out the terrifying truth.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" the Doctor burst out, in rage.

Without any warning, the Doctor lunged at Mitchell.

"Doctor, no!" Rose yelled.

It was too late. A fight had broken out between Mitchell and the Doctor.

"How could you do that to her? She was only twenty!" the Doctor hissed, through hard gritted teeth.

"It was an accident!" Mitchell shouted back, "I _tried_ to walk away from her, but that scent of hers _pulled_ me in!"

"You've _ruined_ her life! That's _all _a vampire like _you_ is good for!"

Suddenly, the bomb exploded. Rage ran through Mitchell, his eyes turned black, and with all his strength, he pushed the Doctor into the side of the bar!

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

He grunted in pain and blood poured from the side of his head, dripping onto the shoulder of his brown overall coat, and falling everywhere all over the floor. Rose began to shake, with lust and desire for the Doctor's blood. Then, her eyes turned coal black and she flashed her fangs wide.

"Oh no," the Doctor gasped.

Seconds later, Rose pounced towards the Doctor

"ROSE!"

The lust and temptation was in control.

**A/N****: Hope you're enjoying this. I **_**really**_** couldn't wait to write this chapter as I though this was the best bit in the story. More coming soon. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Calming Down

**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Bad Bite – Chapter 6**

The Doctor lay gasping for life as ravenous Rose drank his life craving blood. To Rose, _that_ blood felt like the best thing she'd ever consumed. The more she drank, the more she dreadfully desired. However, Mitchell knew if he didn't pull her away, Rose wouldn't only kill the Doctor, but she might also go on a frantic frenzy.

Before it would be too late, Mitchell dived down and attempted to pull Rose away from the Doctor, using all his strength.

"Rose, let go!" Mitchell said.

She continued to drain the Doctor.

"Stop, you're killing him! Rose, stop!"

Rose saw the silent plea in the Doctor's eyes as he looked at her helplessly. Finally, Mitchell managed to pull her away from the damaged Doctor. Mitchell held her in a tight grip, so she wouldn't leap in for another attack.

"Doctor, I…I'm so sorry," Rose chocked.

"Get the Doctor into the kitchen," Nina ordered, "Mitchell, you look after Rose."

George, Nina and Annie helped the Doctor stand up. They supported him through to the kitchen as he staggered slowly. Rose waited in the living area, along with Mitchell.

In the kitchen, the Doctor perched on a wooden chair while Nina cleaned the Doctor's cuts and eventually stitched them up. Nina had tried to be as gentle as possible. She had been involved in life or death situations as she worked as a hospital nurse. To Nina, cuts and bruises, like the Doctor's, seemed such a small part in her job.

Back in the living area, Rose sat silently on the sofa, battling to fight tears. Then she gave up and let them flow free.

"I can't believe I almost killed the Doctor," Rose said, through teary eyes.

Mitchell put his arm around her shoulder, comforting her. He pulled her into a hug and Rose cried on his shirt.

"His blood and his scent felt so good, Mitchell. It kept _pulling_ me in."

"Now you know how I feel," Mitchell explained, "When I caught scent of you last night."

"The Doctor…he means so much to me," Rose told Mitchell, "I…I love him."

Inside the kitchen, the Doctor began to tell George, Nina and Annie about his travels in the TARDIS.

"So it's a ship that can go anywhere in time and space," Annie mentioned, hoping she was hearing correct.

"Yup," the Doctor replied, "And Rose and I travel together. She turned me into a better person after becoming cold from the horrors of the Timewar."

"Hold on, Timewar?" George questioned.

"It was an ancient and _very_ big war that took place on my home planet, Galifrey," the Doctor explained, "So many people died."

"I'm so sorry," Nina said, respectfully.

"Oh don't worry about it. The Timewar happened long before you were born," the Doctor added, "And before you died."

He finished _this_ part by looking at Annie. She looked insulted.

"Anyway, Doctor. Are you in love with Rose?" Annie asked, hoping to get payback at the Doctor's insulting comment.

George and Nina looked at Annie with a sudden shocked stare. A short silence followed.

"I am," he replied, to Annie's question, "And I never wanted Rose to become something dark or for her to grow old. I want to spend eternity with Rose Tyler and I told her this."

"Rose told me that when we went out earlier," Annie told the Doctor.

"Rose is lucky to have someone like you, Doctor," Nina commented.

"I need to talk to Rose," the Doctor suddenly said.

"Will she be calm enough?" George asked, worriedly.

"I hope she is," the Doctor replied, "I really hope so."

**A/N:**** Next chapter coming soon. Please review **


	7. Chapter 7: Plans And Confessions

**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Bad Bite – Chapter 7**

The Doctor headed into the living area, where Rose and Mitchell sat waiting.

"Rose, I need to talk to you," the Doctor said, "Alone."

Mitchell decided to give the pair some privacy. He went and waited in the dining room, along with George, Nina and Annie. The Doctor sat opposite Rose on the corner-shaped cream sofa. He looked in her eyes, seeing she was struggling to control herself after attacking him for his blood. At least Rose began to resist the temptation.

"Do you still want to travel with me, in the TARDIS?"

"Of course I do," Rose told him.

"At the moment, it's too much of a risk," the Doctor explained, "Too much of a risk of your thirst taking control. Rose, I…I might have to go away for a while."

"How long?" Rose asked, beginning to show worry in her voice, fearing what the Doctor's answer may be.

"6 months," he replied.

"Doctor, no!" Rose protested, "You can't just leave!"

"It will be okay, Rose," the Doctor said, "I want the best for you, because I…I…I love you."

"Doctor, I love you too," Rose added, happily and smiling with joy, knowing her biggest though _was_ true.

There was a short silence. Then the Doctor spoke again.

"Listen to me, "I'll make sure Mitchell and the others _properly_ teach you how to control the lust and desire for blood," the Doctor explained.

After he said this, Mitchell, George, Annie and Nina came into the living area. They stood silently by the doors. The Doctor and Rose stood up. The Doctor walked slowly towards Mitchell and looked him in the eye, glaring seriously.

"John Mitchell, do you promise to look after Rose and teach her how to gain control?"

The Doctor had asked this with a firm tone.

"I promise, Doctor," Mitchell replied, "I keep my word."

"Listen to me, if _anything_ happens to her, you'll be my responsibility," the Doctor warned Mitchell.

Rose quickly headed for the TARDIS, which was parked nearby and headed inside it. She went straight to her room and started packing things in a large suitcase; clothes, photographs, books and a few other essentials. Rose sealed the suitcase up and headed outside the TARDIS and back to the Honolulu Heights B&B. She headed inside with her suitcase, only to see the Doctor standing sadly.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rose choked on her words.

"Oh, Rose," he said, "_My_ Rose."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"_My_ Doctor," Rose whispered, only so he could hear.

"I'll be back," he promised, "6 months."

Then, the Doctor headed out of the B&B and back to the TARDIS. From inside the B&B, Rose, Mitchell, George, Annie and Nina heard it dematerialise in the distance. Rose looked towards the others.

"So, this is the beginning," Rose stated.

**A/N: ****Final chapter coming soon. Please keep reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rose Departs

**A Doctor Who and Being Human Crossover:**

**Bad Bite – Chapter 8**

**Six months later:**

"Annie, can you grab the wet wipes? Eve threw up on me!" Rose called.

Annie came into the living area, gasping at the vomit on Rose's hoodie. It was disgusting, but Annie bit back laughter.

"What did you do?" Annie asked.

"Just gave her a cuddle," Rose replied, truthfully.

"Here, take these," Annie advised.

Rose gave her baby Eve, while she took her hoodie off, wiping away the worst of the vomit. Then she slung her hoodie on the _great_ pile of dirty laundry. Another item added to the collection.

"I'll look after Eve," the ghost continued, "It's probably naptime for her. The saviour needs her strength."

_Phew_, Rose thought.

She had known coming to terms with life as a vampire would be tough, but with a baby involved, Rose knew things were _tougher_.

Then, their other new vampire housemate, Hal, dashed into the living area, scrambling through the draws.

"You alright, Hal?" Rose asked.

"What's wrong now?" Annie asked.

"I need paper. My origami session's coming up," Hal explained.

"There's some in my room," Rose told him.

She rushed upstairs and grabbed a pile of paper from her desk, came back down and gave it to Hal.

"Thank you, Rose," Hal said, "I didn't think of this before, but occasionally I find it easier living under the same roof with another vampire who's also trying to stay _dry_."

Rose smiled. She never expected to have such adventures since the Doctor had left. The supernatural world threw such surprises and threats at them. Ones that Rose hadn't had expected. She became lost in thought, knowing the Doctor would _be_ coming back anytime soon. He'd said 6 months, and that time had passed, even though Rose had thought parts of that time felt like eternity. But she had faith in the Doctor. And there was one thing he'd promised; to return. Occasionally, Rose thought to herself, _When would that time be? When will he return for me?_

She headed back upstairs and rushed to her room, closing the door behind her. Rose gazed around her room. The walls were flooded with illustrations, sketches and drawings that she'd produced over the months. There were so many, as this was Rose's special way of resisting temptation.

After Mitchell, George and Nina died, Rose had struggled staying strong, but the only way that had kept her will power high was remembering that she'd nearly drained the Doctor, the day after becoming a vampire. When Hal and Tom had joined the 'family' or team (as Rose called it), Hal had gradually inspired Rose to keep control. She'd picked up her passion for drawing, sketching and Hal had helped by encouraging Rose to come up with a fitness routine, as well as origami. Rose had worked to extreme lengths, (those she couldn't take as a human) as being a vampire gave her more strengths than before, when performing her fitness routine. Another pro, she couldn't drown in sweat because she was technically dead.

Rose slumped on the bed, lying back, with her arms folded behind her head. She didn't know who had this habit worse, Mitchell or the Doctor. She felt she'd taken after both of them. To be fair, Rose had met the Doctor over a year ago and spent 6 months living under the same roof as Mitchell had done. She sighed deeply, falling into a daydream. Moments later, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Rose said.

Tom opened the door.

"You alright?" the young werewolf asked.

"Yeah…I'm just thinking about the Doctor," Rose replied, "The bloke I've mentioned before."  
>"Oh yeah, him," Tom realised, staring at Rose's drawings on the wall.<p>

"Six months ago, the Doctor said he'd return by now," Rose explained, "I hope he returns soon."

"I'm sure he will," Tom assured her, "He just seems like a good guy, that Doctor of yours."  
>"He is," Rose added, "That's why he left me here, so I could learn to control the lust. That's what's best for me. We both know that. When the Doctor returns, I'll be a completely different <em>Rose <em>to the one he knew."

"One with control," Tom said, humorously.

Rose grinned at his comment.

"I should go and help with Eve," Rose mentioned, "And be careful. She threw up on me."  
>Tom laughed.<p>

Rose climbed off her bed and went downstairs with Tom. To their surprise, Hal and Annie were doing well on their own. Hal was now concentrating on intense origami and Eve was being extremely good for Annie while the ghost bottle fed her. Perhaps baby Eve started to dislike vampires already. _That_ hadn't been the first time she'd vomited on Rose. It had happened before, where the others had sometimes struggled to keep a straight face. That was one of many humorous moments Rose had shared with her supernatural friends. She had also discovered that some challenges brought cheer.

A couple of hours later, Rose, Annie, Hal and Tom were relaxing on the sofa. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Hal asked anxiously.

"I'll get the stakes!" Tom said, suddenly.

He sprinted out of the living area.

"It might _not_ be a bad vampire," Annie explained, "It might just be –"

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Rose's undead heart felt like it was beating with life again. Emotions surged inside her.

"Oh my God, it's the Doctor," she said, smiling, "He's finally back. It's been so long."

"I'll answer the door," Annie told the two vampires, "I don't want the Doctor _almost_ getting killed again."

"Then why are you looking at me?" Hal asked, displeased.

"Hal, I've seen what you're like around humans," Annie told him, "And Rose isn't like that. _Anymore_."

Annie headed to the front door, opening it. Standing there was the Doctor. He looked as if he'd only just left. Well, the TARDIS was a time machine.

"Doctor?" Annie questioned.

"I said I'd come back," the Doctor told her.

"Yeah, of course you did," Annie said, "I mean for us, it's been so long, and for you it hasn't."

The ghost laughed nervously.

"Time travel, eh."

Oh Annie, it's like I've only just left," the Doctor mentioned, "Anyway, where's Rose?"

In the living area, Rose waited with Tom and Hal.

"Go to him then," Tom encouraged.

"He'll be pleased to see you," Hal added.

"Doctor!" Rose called, sprinting towards the front door. Hal and Tom slowly followed behind her.

The Doctor and Rose saw the relief in each other's eyes. Suddenly, Rose leapt into his arms. He pulled her close, and kissing passionately, not bothering to think of the reactions of the other's watching.

_Whoa, she is pleased_, Tom thought, cheekily.

_I'm so happy for Rose_, Annie thought, smiling

_They certainty know the talent of kissing_, Hal thought, not bothering to hide back that great grin of his.

Rose resisted the temptation of the lust. It was the love and honesty in that kiss, which mattered. Then, Rose gently pulled away.

"You would've normally lost control and attacked me," the Doctor replied, half joking.

"Not anymore, Doctor," Rose explained, "I'm the stronger person now. The lust is losing."

The Doctor suddenly turned, seeing Tom and Hal in the doorway. He'd never met these two before.

"Who are you?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm Tom McNair and this is Hal," Tom replied, "Hal is a vampire. I'm a werewolf."

"Right, right," the Doctor mumbled, "So you both live here too. Hold on, where are George, Nina and Mitchell?"

The Doctor was met by a sudden surprising silence. Then Rose broke in.

"They died, Doctor," Rose explained, "George killed Mitchell in an act of kindness as he feared he'd kill again. Something happened in the afterlife when he went to find Annie. It's all too complicated to explain."

"And how did George and Nina die?" the Doctor asked.

"Nina was killed in a revenge attack and George saved us from a group of bad vampires. He made his body think it was a full moon but the consequences were fatal," Rose explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he added, "Anyway, Rose, at least you stayed strong."

"After Mitchell died, I still tried, and when George and Nina were gone, it made it tougher," Rose said, "Eventually, Hal also inspired me with his methods of…resistance."

Hal grinned.

"Anyway, Doctor, why don't you come in," Annie suggested, "Surely you'd rather chat inside."

"Yeah, that would be better," the Doctor told Annie.

Tom, Hal, Annie, Rose and the Doctor headed inside and through to the living area. The Doctor noticed Eve sitting in her car seat.

"Hey, who's this?"

"Eve Sands, the future saviour," Tom replied.

"Aww, George and Nina had a baby," the Doctor realised, "So…uh…what do you do when she transforms?"

"Eve isn't technically a werewolf, the genes cancelled each other out," Annie explained, "However, she can see me. I'm sort of her adoptive mother."

"That's good of you," the Doctor told her.

"Right, well…I'll get packing," Rose said, "I just can't wait to get back to our travels in the TARDIS.

"And I have a rota to follow," Hal added.

Hal and Rose headed out of the living area and upstairs, in the hallway. Rose noticed Hal looked worried and wobbly.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor…it's hard to control myself around him," Hal replied.

"It's just his scent, with a bit of training you'll get used to it," Rose assured him, "Consider yourself lucky, I _almost_ killed him."

Hal laughed awkwardly.

"That wouldn't have been good," he said.

Then, the two vampires headed inside their rooms, closing the doors behind them. While Hal followed the activities on his rota, Rose began packing. She became filled with sadness, knowing she was going to depart Honolulu Heights. Six months had been a _very_ long time for her. But Rose's intense training had helped her to become what she was now, a strong vampire with self-control. She needed her strong strength for when it came to defending her supernatural friends and the Doctor, from the enemy. Rose felt she would become the source for defence.

Eventually, she finished packing. Rose dragged her suitcase downstairs, clashing and bashing behind her. Hal stopped performing push-ups, when he heard the sound of Rose descending the staircase. She headed into the living area where the Doctor stood waiting. Rose gazed at his eyes, still showing how pleased he was to see her again. Before she spoke, Hal came downstairs, standing by Tom and Annie. Rose looked towards her friends, seeing their sadness.

"Are you going to be okay, now I'm going" Rose asked.

"We'll be alright," Tom replied.

Suddenly, all of them became overwhelmed with emotions and tears, which escaped from their eyes.

"Be strong," Annie sobbed.

"Don't forget us," Tom added.

"Never," Rose told them, "Never in eternity."

Hal, Tom, Annie and Rose fell into a group hug, much to their surprise.

"Rose, it was an honour to know you," Hal told her, "Meeting another vampire who wanted to go dry, really helped me…feel comfortable."

Rose smiled. Then she kissed Hal and Tom on the cheek.

"I'm never washing that cheek again," Hal said.

"Me neither," Tom mentioned.

The group laughed sadly.

"I'll see you around," Rose said.

"You too," Annie added.

Then, Rose departed with the Doctor. They left Honolulu Heights and headed back to the TARDIS. It soon dematerialised in the distance. The Doctor was pleased to have Rose return to him. They were both happy, knowing they had each other for always and eternity. Rose was pulled close to the Doctor, where his hearts beat fast, and they kissed with passion. They knew the important thing; their wish came true. Now they could be together, forever. The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be.

_**End of story**_

**A/N****: I can't believe it's over. I've **_**really**_** enjoyed writing this! Please review. Would love to hear some feedback. **


End file.
